Mobile Suit Gundam: Eternal Conflict
by Tsubine
Summary: Anno Astra 150. The battle against the tyrannical United Earth Federation by Mars Empire is at a stalemate. The two warring factions are fighting nothing more than a cold war. However, a single strike by the Mars Empire might break the cycle...
1. Prologue Anno Astra and Chapter 1

_Mobile Suit _

_GUNDAM_

Eternal Conflict

_**Written By:**_

_**Clay Coulter**_

**Organizations**

**Mars Empire**

Based across Mars in domes, the Mars Empire controls the entire red planet. It has superior technology and morale than the United Earth Federation. The Empire is ruled by Emperor Aleksander Romanov.

**United Earth Federation**

A successor to the United Nations, the United Earth Federation is currently the oldest organization still in use. The United Earth Federation was formed about three centuries ago. It has the largest numbers in terms of military strength, but they still are behind in technology.

**Lunar Ring**

Lunar Ring is the only habitable place on the moon other than United Earth Federation bases. It is a completely neutral installation that is not yet complete. Lunar Ring has armed itself with many positron beam cannons capable of destroying asteroids-or multiple ships-in a single shot. It will only attack when attacked. It has a neutral policy on immigration, which allows Earthnoids, Colony-dwellers, and Martians.

**West Wind**

West Wind is a resistance group in the American Empire. It is not well armed and does not have many bases of operations. However, it does have support from many cities, which harbor these so-called terrorists.

**Novus Mundi**

The now-defunct resistance group that was known for the destruction of Colony 1 of Cluster 1 and the liberation of Mars from the United Earth Federation. Novus Mundi was reformed as the Mars Empire when Santera Jamil was assassinated in an interior coup d'état.

**Terminology**

**Automated Neural Uplink & Backflow Irrigation System (ANUBIS): **ANUBIS is the first Striker Chip for the Psychflow System. ANUBIS is simply an anti-Backflow measure. It is used to redirect the returning thought waves into areas of the brain where activity is lessened, rather than the completely active sections. It is the most common attachment for the Psychflow System.

**Backflow: **If the Psychflow System is activated for too long, it will result in backflow. Backflow is nothing more than the reversal of thought waves, which collide with thought waves heading out, which will start destroying the brain. Long exposure of Backflow will result in what can best be described as Schizophrenic Alzheimer's.

**Buster Mode:** Buster Mode is a hidden ability within mobile suits with a Type B cockpit. Buster Mode is simply a release valve for the Mobile Suit's reactor and weapons as well as the pilot's brain functions. The entire output of the mobile suit is increased seven-fold. The pilot's brain capabilities are also increased three-fold.

**Cluster: **A cluster is a set of fifteen colonies of either the Stanford Torus-type colony. Clusters can only be built close to planets due to their small size.

**Earthnoid:** Refers to those that live on Earth or within its orbit.

**Ender:** Derragatory term for those that do not live on Earth. It is mainly used to describe Martians.

**Martian:** Refers to those that live on or within the orbit of Mars, Phobos, and Deimos.

**Mobile Suit:** Mobile Suits are nearly-20-meter-tall humanoid walking tanks. They come in many shapes and colors as well as armors and armaments, ranging from massive armored artillery units to light close-quarters units. They are the mainstay combat form for all military fields.

**OmniDirectional bArrier (ODA):** The Omnidirectional Barrier, stylized as ODA, is a new type of energy barrier that can block most physical attacks other than missiles. The ODA can also be used as a weapon, as the device itself is small. It can be attached to missiles in order to maximize penetration. The ODA can be focused onto specific areas of the equipped unit.

**O'Neill Catapult (Mass Driver):** A mass driver or an O'Neill Catapult is a method of non-rocket space launch that uses a linear motor to accelerate and catapult payloads up to high speeds. All existing and contemplated mass drivers use coils of wire energized by electricity to make electromagnets. Sequential firing of a row of electromagnets accelerates the payload along a path. After leaving the path, the payload continues to move due to momentum. A mass driver is essentially a coilgun that magnetically accelerates a package consisting of a magnetizable holder containing a payload. Once the payload has been accelerated, the two separate, and the holder is slowed and recycled for another payload.

**O'Neill Cylinder: **Two counter-rotating cylinder each five miles (8 km) in diameter, and capable of scaling up to twenty miles (32 km) long. Each cylinder has six equal-area stripes that run the length of the cylinder; three are windows, three are "land". Furthermore, an outer agriculture ring, as seen in the picture on the right, 10 miles (16 km) in radius, rotates at a different speed for farming. The manufacturing block is located at the middle (behind the satellite dish assembly) to allow for minimized gravity for some manufacturing processes.

**Operational Synchronized IntercRanial Interception System (OSIRIS):** OSIRIS is the only mobile suit enhancing Striker Chip for the Psychflow System. OSIRIS also enhances the perception of the pilot towards the interface of the mobile suit as well as his reflexes. It also is the only way other than Buster Mode to release the limiters on the reactor and the weapons. OSIRIS also increases chances of Backflow by 10%.

**Overflow: **The Psychflow System has the capability of exerting more than it says it can. This process is known as "Overflow." It increases the already-enhanced brain functions of the pilot and power output of the mobile suit four-fold. The Overflow has a 99.99% chance of Backflow and a 90% chance of reactor implosion.

**Psychflow System:** The Psychflow System is an enhancement for mobile suits and their pilots. It can only be attached in a Type B Panoramic Cockpit. The system itself is a replacement for the control module. It has a direct neuro-link to the pilot built into the seat. The Psychflow System can be equipped with one of three "Striker" chips (ANUBIS, OSIRIS, VIMANA) that add an extra ability to the system.

**Spacenoid:** Refers to those that live on the moon or outside Earth or Mars's orbit.

**Synch Flow:** The Psychflow System has a capability to synchronize with other Psychflow System users even if offline if their thought waves meet. If the thought waves meet, there is a chance that Buster Mode can be activated without Backflow, depending on the strength of the waves. There are two downsides to this however. The lesser one is that it doesn't have to be allies to be synched. If Buster Mode is activated through Synch Flow, then both units are fully activated. The greater risk is that of subconcious merging. The thought waves can merge and form a permanent link, which will constantly have the thoughts of one user into the other and vice versa.

**Type A Panoramic Cockpit:** With space combat becoming the norm, a 180 degree field of vision is no longer useful. The idea of a panoramic cockpit came from combat simulators. The designer fr the mobile suit-type panoramic cockpit created a hollow sphere and added a set of monitors throughout the inside, lining the entire cockpit with the screens. The cockpit has only a single chair that will swivel and turn along with the mobile suit.

**Type B Panoramic Cockpit: **Slightly larger than a Type A, the Type B sports a special chair that can be removed and replaced for the Psychflow System. There is no other difference between the cockpits.

**Variable Interception and Mobile Assault Neural Attack (VIMANA) System : **VIMANA is the final Striker Chip for the Psychflow System. It attacks the computer systems of registered enemy targets, whether they actually be enemy or not. It attacks everything from auto-balancers to life support to weapon systems. There is a major downside to VIMANA though. The user can not move or engage in combat if VIMANA is activated.. The mobile suit can not hide behind something if the system is activated, and if the target MS moves behind something other than a mobile suit then the system is rebooted as normal.

**Characters**

**Mars Empire**

**Lt Cmdr. Tsubine Masayoshi – **Male, Age 27. Known as the "Phantom of Phobos." He is an ace pilot known for his white mobile suits and quick-moving tactics. Pilots a custom white Akuma. Stationed aboard the _Daedalus_.

**Brig. Gen. Santera Jamil Jr. – **Male, Age 49. The head of the Tharsisian Armed Forces. Son of the Novus Mundi leader Santera Jamil. Has a grudge against the Emperor.

**Emperor Aleksander Romanov – **Male, Age 68. "Emperor" of Mars. Survivor of the Novus Mundi revolution that freed Mars. Reportedly shot Santera Jamil Sr. to gain control of Mars.

**Cmdr. Yuri Farov – **Male, Age 32. Commander of the 10th Tharsisian Army, 1st Special Operations Division. Stationed aboard the _Daedalus. _Pilots a custom silver Kami.

**Ctn. Sarah Godwin – **Female, Age 35. Captain of the _Eridanus_-class carrier _Daedalus_.

**Lt. Stan Dobson – **Male, Age 24. Pilot for the 10th Tharsisian Army, 1st Special Operations Division. Stationed aboard the _Daedalus. _Pilots a Tenshi.

**Lt. Dmitri Vlassinovich – **Male, Age 24. Pilot for the 10th Tharsisian Army, 1st Special Operations Division. Stationed aboard the _Daedalus. _Pilots a Tenshi.

**Ctn. Harold Lewis – **Male, Age 37. Captain of the _Olympic_-class battleship _Olympia._

**Col. Hans Blassmann – **Male, Age 30. Commander of the 4th Tactical Strike Force, the "Tigers of Babylon." Married to Eva Blassmann. Pilots a red customized Kami.

**Col. Eva Blassmann – **Female, Age 29. Second in command of the 4th Tactical Strike Force. Married to Hans Blassman. Pilots a blue customized Kami.

**Sgt. Ricardo Macre – **Male, Age 32. Artillery specialist for the 4th Tactical Strike Force. Pilots a tan Baldur.

**Ctn. Walter Whitefield – **Male, Age 45. Captain of the _Olympic-_class battleship _Prometheus_.

**Ens. Jakhar Zazzan – **Male, Age 19. Radio operator aboard the _Daedalus_.

**Cpl. Paul Franks – **Male, Age 20. Helmsman of the _Daedalus._

**Adm. Georgia Plethus – **Female, Age 52. Admiral of the Imperial Space Force.

**Rear Adm. Antonio Jamil – **Male, Age 48. Younger brother of Santera Jamil. Commands the Phobos naval station.

**Vice Adm. Sergei Vlassinovich – **Male, Age 48. Commander of the Deimos naval station.

**Cmdr. Hikaru Tsurame – **Male, Age 28. Commander of the 23rd Orbital Drop Team. Pilots a custom Nichirn.

**Cmdr. Lacuna Apello –**WILL BE ADDED LATER

**United Earth Federation**

**Lt Jg. Eiji Fuuma – **Male, Age 23. Pilot for the United Earth Federation's 22nd East Asian Amy. Has shown remarkable skill despite being so young. Pilots a light blue Talon. Stationed aboard the _Birmingham._

**Cmdr. Hikari Iwase – **Female, Age 35. Commander of and pilot for the United Earth Federation's 22nd East Asian Amy. Has a skill with anti-ship combat. Pilots a dark magenta Razor. Stationed aboard the _Birmingham._

**Ctn. Ujimasa Katou – **Male, Age 40. Captain of the _Cleveland_-class cruiser _Birmingham_. Has an abnormally long beard.

**Lt Cmdr. Shiro Hibiki – **Male, Age 28. Pilot for the United Earth Federation's 22nd East Asian Amy. Known for his skill with long-range weaponry. Pilots a solid black Talon with a custom sniper rifle. Stationed aboard the _Birmingham._

**Lt. Yun Kajima – **Male, Age 25. Pilot for the United Earth Federation's 22nd East Asian Amy. Pilots a Talon. Stationed aboard the _Birmingham._

**Cpl. Minato Wakajima – **Male, Age 19. Reserve pilot for the United Earth Federation's 22nd East Asian Amy. Pilots a Talon. Stationed aboard the _Birmingham._

**Cpl. Akane Sasawa – **Female, Age 20. Reserve pilot for the United Earth Federation's 22nd East Asian Amy. Pilots a Talon. Stationed aboard the _Birmingham._

**Ens. Maya Anno – **Female, Age 18. Radio operator and launch coordinator for the _Birmingham._

**Cmdr. Hideki Ikari – **Male, Age 33. Vice-captain for the _Birmingham._

**CPO. Kira Ibuki – **Male, Age 22. Repair crew head for the _Birmingham._

**Prime Minister Rasche De'Eon – **Male, Age 46. Leader of the United Earth Federation. The first colony-born Prime Minister. Heavily anti-Martian.

**Adm. Erich von Gedschlam- **Male, Age 47. Commander of the United Earth Federation Naval Forces and the Mare Tranquillitatis headquarters.

**Ctn. Wilhelm Raddstein- **Male, Age 36. Captain of the _Russia_-class carrier _Deustchland._

**Gen. Kirk Wales – **Male, Age 43. Commander of the Atlantis aquatic fortress.

**Cmdr. Johan Norddenflu****ß – **Male, Age 34. Commander of the 1st Germanic Army, 1st Ground Division. Pilots a custom silver Razor.

**Maj Gen. George Barnes – **Male, Age 40. Commander of the Siegfried base in Germany.

**Maj. Jordan Triane – **Female, Age 37. Commander of the 30th American Artillery battalion. Pilots a custom green Razor.

**Lunar Ring**

**Rolle Wast – **Male, Age 30. Head of the Lunar Ring Construction.

**Laura Coperna – **Female, Age 61. Current "Queen" of the Lunar Ring.

**Heinrich Kleine – **Male, Age 40. Commander of the Lunar Ring Defense Unit.

**Megumi Takashi – **Female, Age 21. Adopted daughter and "Princess" of the Lunar Ring.

**Other**

**Roger Morrison – **Male, Age 38. Current leader of West Wind.

**Ahmed Al-Shakir – **Male, Age 44. Arms dealer and head of arms company Falcona.

"**Seraphim" - **Female, Age ?. Code name for a spy within the Earth Federation's Resistance Suppression Force for West Wind.

**Andrew Illicsa – **Male, Age 16. Soldier for West Wind.

**Mechanics**

**Mars Empire**

**MMS-102 Nichirin – **The standard mobile suit for the Empire. It is distinguished from the Federation's mobile suits due to its mono-eye style. It can be armed with a machine gun, a bazooka, or a multi-missile launcher.

**MMS-103 Vajra – **A commander-issue mobile suit used by the Empire. It removed the shield from the shoulder like the Nichirin and made the shield able to be mounted on the forearms. The Nichirin can either be armed with an anti-armor rifle or a bazooka.

**MMS-104 Baldur – **A heavy assault mobile suit, the Baldur is equipped with a plethora of weapons. It has two cannons over the shoulders, a pair of missile pods on the waist armor, and a large bazooka.

**MMS-105 Uruk – **A prototype mobile suit capable of using hand-held ranged beam weapons. They have only a beam rifle as their ranged armament, but have a set of combining beam sabers to defend the unit in close combat. It was only produced in small numbers and all were test types.

**MMS-106 Typhoon – **WILL BE REVEALED LATER

**MZX-208 Kami – **The first mass-production mobile suit able to use ranged beam weapons. They are equipped with a beam machine gun and a shield that contains five missiles in it.

**MZX-209 Tenshi – **The main mobile suit for the Tharsisian Army. Despite its use as a mainstay unit, it only has a single beam weapon. It has higher output than any other mass-production unit other than the Akuma and the Blaze. It has an astonishing selection of weapons with the 140mm heavy machine gun, a lighter machine gun, a shotgun, a bazooka, and a beam cannon. It can also have a mega beam cannon or a Gatling cannon mounted on the forearms.

**MZX-210 Akuma – **The Akuma is a commander-issue version of the Tenshi. It is much smaller, but packs more of a punch. It has only a single hand-held physical weapon. The rest are all beam weapons. The full list is a pair of beam rifle/scissors, a mega beam rifle, a pair of beam rifles, a pair of beam machine guns, and a pair of 90mm machine guns. It can also have two missile pods on the legs. In the chest, there is a beam cannon.

**MXX-300 Gilgamesh – **WILL BE REVEALED LATER

**MXX-850FC Requiem - **WILL BE REVEALED LATER

**MMA-01 Lunaria - **WILL BE REVEALED LATER

**United Earth Federation**

**SU-44R Talon – **The main unit for the United Earth Federation. Its predecessor was mainly used for ground combat, but the refined version can be used either in space or on ground. It has a specialized arm storage system that can either house a tri-barrel Gatling cannon or a missile launcher. Its main weapon is either the small 80mm machine gun or the 110mm rifle.

**SU-45 Razor – **Currently the only mobile suit within the United Earth Federation that has beam weapons. It is generally given to commanders and special forces. The weaponry includes: a 100mm machine gun, a beam rifle, and a beam sniper rifle.

**SU-45s Razor Kai – **The Razor Kai (The Kanji for Kai is the same as "modified") is a space-only variant of the Razor. It has the same armaments but lacks the ground-control systems and stabilizers for space use.

**TU-09 Blaze – **A prototype unit that is capable of transforming. It can transform into either a sleek fighter-like mobile armor or a light mobile suit capable of high speeds. It has a specialized machine gun that forms the nose and doubles as a short blade. It is also capable of limited space flight.

**SU-48 Abyss – **WILL BE REVEALED LATER

**EU-50 Gestalt – **WILL BE REVEALED LATER

**EU-51 Beyond – **WILL BE REVEALED LATER

**SA-10 Crest – **WILL BE REVEALED LATER

**Lunar Ring**

**LREM-21+TR-65 Vespa – **While not used for combat, the Vespa is the Lunar Ring's only mobile suit. It has three pairs of arms, with two being on an optional backpack. It is used only in construction and repair of the Lunar Ring. It can also be used to manually aim the positron cannons.

**Chapter 0:**

**Anno Astra**

October 4, 1957 Anno Domini, the world changed forever. The United Soviet States of Russia launched the first artificial satellite, _Sputnik 1_, into space. Within five years, the Soviet Union launched the first manned satellite, _Vostok 1_. Within the decade, the United States of America landed on the moon. A few months later, Dr. G.K. O'Neill and others soon announce their space colony concept.

In the 1990s, border disputes were more common than people. In 2005, almost fifty years after _Sputnik 1_'s launch, the first solar-generating satellite was launched. In 2009, two years after _Sputnik_'s half-centennial, the first Orbital Elevator is planned. It is known as the Ark. In 2017, the Ark is started in rural United States. Later in the year, South Korea fell to North Korea. The United States decided not to intervene. In 2019, the United Nations falls apart. The United States closes its borders completely to stop mass-immigration.

In 2026, United Korea falls to the People's Republic of China. Three years later, construction of the Ark is finished. Plans are made for a new federation to replace the United Nations as well as more orbital elevators. In 2030, the United Earth Federation is established. Construction of the first completely artificial aquatic fortress, Atlantis, began.

In 2033, Construction of four new orbital elevators (Babylon, Valhalla, Troy, and Alexandria) is started. Plans to create residential blocks on rings connecting the elevators finalized. Six years later, Atlantis completed. Construction errors cause the half-completed Valhalla to fall. The base is all that remains. Two years later, Babylon and Troy completed. Orbital rings are completed throughout the year.

A year later, Alexandria completed. Orbital rings now connect the four elevators. Construction on the residential blocks is started. Within five years, seventy out of the planned eighty blocks are completed. A fifth orbital elevator is started. The elevator is a combined power generation and military elevator. No residential blocks are planned. In 2057, the 100th Anniversary of _Sputnik 1_ launch.

Fifth elevator completed. The elevator is known as "Europa." United Earth Federation's space research agency publishes the "Ageha Proposal," a plan to colonize space. Final ten blocks are completed. In 2066, Terrorists destroy five blocks around Babylon. United Earth Federation adopts the Ageha Proposal. Construction is to begin in 2070.

In 2068, the United States of America becomes the American Empire. Canada and Central America are both annexed. A year later, the Centinnial Anniversery of the first moonwalk is celebrated. Establishment of the United Earth Armed Forces. In 2070, construction of the first fifteen colonies, known as Cluster 01, is started as planned.

In Anno Domini 2100, the United Earth Federation finishes the first eight colonies. With over half of the colonies completed, the United Earth Federation declares the end of the Anno Domini era. Establishment of the Anno Astra (Year of the Stars) timeline. In 5 AA, the final seven colonies completed. Clusters 2 through 6 are planned. Construction on the first lunar colony is began. Three years later, Clusters 2, 3, and 5 are started. First lunar colony, Luna Terra, is completed. Luna Terra eventually will be the starting point of the Lunar Ring.

In 10 AA, construction of Clusters 4 and 6 is planned. Eight years later, Clusters 2, 3, and 5 are completed. Construction of the Von Braun-class space warship planned and completed. Two years later, establishment of the United Earth Federal Space Force. Clusters 4 and 6 completed. In 28 AA, Post-Lunar colonization started.

In 50AA, construction of fifty deep-space colonies finished. Mars colonization plan is accepted. Thirty-one years later, Mars colony Astram completed. Seven years later, the _O'Neill_-class mass driver is developed on Mars to lower the cost of transportation to and from Mars. On January 1, 100 AA, Colony 1 of Cluster 1 destroyed by terrorist organization known as Novus Mundi. Three years later, Novus Mundi leader was assassinated during interior coup d'etat. Afterwards, Novus Mundi reformed into the Mars Empire.

In 105 AA, a new type of weapon, known as a mobile suit, is tested. Ten years later, mobile suits become the mainstay weapon of the United Earth Federation. Within three years, mobile suit technology stolen by the Mars Empire. On March 15, 120 AA, the capital of the Martian colonies, Marenaris City, is captured by the Mars Empire. Mars is under the control of the Mars Empire. In 121 AA, Mars Empire constructs first mobile suit. On December 4, 121 AA at 5:10 PM GMT, the Mars Empire declares war on the United Earth Federation on the basis of "unlawful tyrannical rule over territory beyond their boundaries." The year is now 150 AA.

Chapter I:

Operation Rwanda

A single _Liberty-_class cargo ship loomed closer to a large colony. The cargo ship had the markings of the Tharsis Colony from Mars-the falcon diving with a comet tail behind it. The colony was guarded by a few of the United Earth Federation's _Memphis-_class frigates and a single _Washington_-class cruiser. The massive warships dwarfed the single freighter. Inside the bridge, the captain radioed the cargo bays, or to be more precise, the _cargo itself_. "Entering perimeter zone two. Stay calm men. We're almost in the colony."

"Roger, Captain. We're going to observe radio silence for the duration of the mission. For the preservation of Free Mars!" From inside one of the bays, a single male answered the Captain's radio broadcast.

Within minutes of the broadcast, the _Liberty-_class entered the rectangular hatch that led into the large hangar. The ship slide into the bay to the far right. Beneath, above, next to, and around the _Liberty-_class were other cargo ships of various class and size. Some were from the United Earth Federation, some from the Lunar Ring, some from other colonies, and some from the Empire. The bay shifted closer to the wall, where a large flatbed train waited for the cargo.

Before the cargo could be unloaded, the blocks had to be checked to make sure there wasn't something dangerous or something that could entice rebellion. However, a slip of paper was passed from the Captain to the cargo surveyor. Then a subtle nod by the Captain signaled the deal was complete. The surveyor slid inside of the ship and simply stood out of view for ten minutes and then walked out. "She's all good. Unload 'er and we'll get the next ship in here." He signaled to the crane operator to begin the unloading from the ship and the loading onto the train.

The hatches on the deck of the ship opened, revealing the blocks and their latches. The crane slid the hooks into the latches and lifted the first of seven blocks out. The entire process for the one block took a full minute. However, that included the latching onto the train. Six minutes later, the ship was completely unloaded. The ship's locks disengaged and the ship slid out of the bay and exited the hangar.

Inside the first block, the male that replied to the Captain began to feel the surge of the train moving. The train didn't have a single turn through the entire route, which allowed for higher speeds. Inside the block behind the man who replied to the Captain was another man inside of a black orb. The radio inside the orb cackled and the male from before spoke to the man in the block behind him. "Alright, Lieutenant Commander. In three minutes, the operation will commence. Are you ready?"

"Sir, yes sir. We're gonna hit them hard this time, right?"

"Why of course...We're not going to let Arklite and the Federation continue to have a base here. Remember to keep civilian casualties to a minimum. That goes to all of you."

In unison, six voices replied "Sir, yes sir."

The train sped out of the zero gravity and into the rotating cylinder known as the main body. It was an O'Neill-class colony. Its artificial gravity was caused by the rotation of the main body. The colonies had three "Islands," which were spaced between the glass evenly. The "Islands" were separated from each other by large panes of glass that allowed for light to enter the colony. It was powered by mirrors that did not rotate. They collected the energy from the sun and powered the colony and the rotation. These colonies were only found in Lunar orbit, unlike the Stanford Torus-class colonies which were only found in Earth's atmosphere.

The train soon entered the habitation area. Speeding past small towns and rivers, the train was looming closer to the main city on "Island 2." As the train passed certain markers, a beep sounded in each of the blocks. One beep. Two beeps. Three beeps. One long beep. "Alright, commence operation!"

Inside each of the blocks, a single orb light up. The orb looked like it was suspended by nothing, but it was no orb hovering in empty space. One after another, the tops of the blocks flew off. Special lifts within the blocks lifted the cargo up. What was said cargo? Why, it was nothing more than mobile suits.

The first car carried a slimmer mobile suit with a shield shaped like an oval. It was painted silver. The second car carried a shorter unit. As the lifts raised the unit, three white tubes unfolded from the body. The other cars carried green units with two black pylons extending behind the head. The lead silver mobile suit raised its shield. From beneath the shield, a flare fired. The flare shone bright red. One after another, from rear to front, the mobile suits boosted towards the sky and away from the train. As the lead unit took off, it fired at the engine. The engine exploded and the cars derailed. They slammed into the rails, into each other, and into the ground.

The white short mobile suit, an Akuma, began to boost along the rails. The silver mobile suit, a Kami, flew alongside the Akuma. The other mobile suits were Tenshis with half equipped with dual multi-missile launchers (MMLs) with a light machine gun on its back. The other half had a larger anti-armor machine gun that was belt-fed from a box on its back. The mobile suits sped towards the large city at the center of the colony. The skyscrapers stood out against the green grass and blackness of space shown through the glass.

"Masayoshi, take Dobson, Jones, and Marza and attack the Federation complex. Vlassinovich and the rest, you're with me." The commander of this Imperial unit, Yuri Farov, spoke with enough confidence to fill Jupiter. The two groups split from one another and headed to opposite sides of the city.

Inside the Federation's base in the colony, klaxons sounded to warn of an incoming threat. "There's an explosion on the main line to this Island. We've got seven unidentifieds flying towards us and the Arklite complex. I've alerted Arklite and have sent the 4th Patrol Brigade there to defend the complex. Should we scramble our units?" The second-in-command spoke to the commander of the base in a worried tone. The two were in the control tower looking towards the billowing smoke from the explosion.

"Of course you idiot! We must protect Arklite and this facility at all costs, even if the city burns! Scramble our units and lock down the ports. Put the ships outside on high alert." The commander, a stern and stout man, obviously didn't care for the people of the colony. "These damn spacenoids know the risks of living in a base colony."

"Yes sir." The younger officer turned to the radio operator. "Order all mobile suits to scramble. Contact the _Oregon_ and tell them to restrict entrance and exit to only our military vessels."

Within seconds, colony-wide alarms sounded. The citizens within the city looked to the high-rise buildings' screens. The screens showed nothing but a red screen and a yellow exclamation mark surrounded by a triangle. The citizens soon scrambled to the underground subway tunnels. The trains stopped and the passengers disembarked and sat within the tunnels. Within five minutes, the city was empty other than the military and police personnel. In the streets, tanks, mobile suits, and soldiers waited for the unidentified units to come within firing range.

Inside the Akuma, Lieutenant Commander Masayoshi watched as the city loomed ever closer. The chair-like control system was surrounded by a set of monitors. "Dobson, cover Jones and attack from the southeast side of the base. Marza, come with me and we'll attack from the southwest. Remember, fire the large missiles at the hangars and command buildings only. The smaller ones can be used against the supply buildings or whatever you see fit."

The white mobile suit motioned for two of the units, one equipped with the MMLs, to move to the right. The pair slowed down and then sped back up as they passed the remaining two units. The Akuma sped through the city's streets and dodged the abandoned cars and billboards hanging from the buildings. Behind it was the Tenshi the Akuma was protecting. As the two rounded a corner, a blockade of tanks fired on the pair. The shells missed, but the Akuma stopped and sped towards the tanks. As it passed over them, the Akuma fired its heavy machine cannons mounted in the chest. One after another, the shells destroyed the tanks. The brass projectiles ripped into the tanks in multiple places, leaving them to burn and explode.

Ahead from a corner, a gray and red mobile suit darted out. In its right hand was a large rifle with a clip under the barrel. In its left was a small shield, barely enough to guard the torso. The mobile suit had no mono-eye like the Akuma and the Tenshis. Instead, it had a blueish screen-like covering for the eye. This was a Talon, the Federation's main mobile suit. The Talon, with the number "65" on its left breast, lit up its visor.

The Talon then charged at the Akuma, and ergo the Tenshi. It fired again, and again, and again. The shots were accurate, but they still missed. The Akuma turned slightly to the right and towards the Talon. As it did so, the white mobile suit slowly raised its arm. Doing so, it also raised the rifle the Akuma was carrying. The rifle had no stock but had a long barrel. As the targeting computer locked on to the Talon, the pilot tightened his grip on the firing controls.

A series of beeps and the lock-on was complete. As soon as the first beep rang, the pilot squeezed the trigger. The mobile suit followed suit and fired the beam rifle. A single shot of green energy exited the barrel and penetrated the lower left waist of the Talon. The energy shot wrinkled the armor as it entered, destroying everything in its path. The Talon dropped its rifle and sparks flew from the hole made by the energy shot. Within seconds, the reactor within the Talon exploded, breaking the glass and cracking the asphalt around it.

A second, larger explosion soon ripped a hole in the colony. The ammo, fuel, and back-up batteries were caught in that explosion. The explosion cut into the buildings around it. The hole penetrated even the underground subway systems, melting the protective hull around the colony. The air, and objects nearby, began to be sucked into the vacuum of space. Civilians within the subways that thought they were safe, soon learned that there was no safe place inside the colony.

The silver mobile suit landed outside of the city. Commander Farov knew that the entire city was crawling with Federation soldiers that would fire on site without worry about the inhabitants of the colony. The silver mobile suit, a Kami, was a custom model with an Akuma's beam rifle instead of a standard Kami rifle. The Kami looked at the two Tenshis behind him armed with the MMLs. The Kami looked to the right, where there was a large elevated highway. A smirk crawled upon the face of the commander.

Within seconds, the units were flying above the elevated highway. The units were on high alert. The elevated highway didn't allow for large streets every few blocks. Instead, the elevated highway was designed to simply go through the city without worrying about the intercity traffic. As the Kami and the two Tenshis saw the Arklite complex, they boosted to the top of some of the buildings. Using them as stepping-stones, they neared ever closer to the Arklite complex.

The sirens sounded and the Talons and tanks turned towards the approaching Kami and Tenshis. The Talons began firing. The Tenshis avoided the shots and fired all of their missiles at the complex as they boosted upwards. The missiles struck the slanted buildings. Explosions ripped through the miniature fortress. Glass shattered and concrete crumbled. Fires broke out within the main building. The Tenshis then turned to the hangars. One after another, the units fired their smaller anti-armor missiles. The missiles struck the interior of the hangars, causing them to collapse.

Arklite was ablaze. The facility, except for the housing, was a total loss. The executives rushed into emergency helicopters to rush to either the Federation base or the harbor to leave on an Arklite shuttle. The Tenshis dropped the now-empty MMLs and grabbed the machine gun on their rear waist. The Kami fired on the Talons, hitting most of them in three shots or less. The Tenshis fired their machine guns at the escaping helicopters. As one of the crafts that was taking off was struck by the projectile from the Tenshis, it slammed into another helicopter and the two both exploded. Another crippled helicopter slammed into the main building of Arklite.

Back on the other side of the city, Lieutenant Commander Masayoshi's team was slowly being surrounded by tanks and Talons. He was using both of his rifles, firing through buildings. Then, he saw an opening. He took the opening to the left and sped towards the base. Within twenty seconds, the Federation base was in view.

"Lieutenant Commander, this is Dobson. We are in position behind a hill. Awaiting your order to attack." The Tenshi pilot covering the missile Tenshi radioed. He was lucky that the Federation hadn't attacked them.

Masayoshi did not hesitate. "Open fire. Now, dammit!" His wing man also fired his missiles at the air traffic control tower. The building exploded, leaving the top completely missing. The bottom half was on fire. The smoke was billowing out of the base of the tower, or at least what was left of the base. The maintenance buildings soon splintered. The metal flying from the damage was more dangerous than any of the shells flying at the Federation. The other two Tenshis opened fire on the other half of the base. The barracks ripped open from the resulting explosions. Following that, the command building was little more than a pile of rock, fire, and mangled flesh.

The barracks. The air traffic control tower. The command building. The maintenance bay. All nothing more than smoldering rubble. The fires could not be contained at the current time. The buildings had punctured emergency oxygen lines and they were fueling themselves. The entire base's command structure was gone in an instant. The Tenshis then fired the remaining smaller missiles and shot them into the hangars. The smaller missiles struck the mobile suits that had yet to launch. Their reactors exploded and removed the hangars, no, the remainder of the base from existence.

Lieutenant Commander Masayoshi smiled as he fired the under-barrel flare in the sky. It shone bright blue in the center of the colony. Commander Farov, who had just fired the final shot into the Talons that were guarding Arklite, fired his flare. The two flares could be seen from any point within the colony..._and a certain point outside of the rotating canister_.

Behind an asteroid, a large cruiser with nine eighteen-inch guns divided among three turrets began to move. Aboard the bridge, the crew had detected the flares via a remote camera. "All ahead full. Get to the front harbor. Destroy everything in our path!" The captain's orders, while simple, were going to be hard for a single ship... "Contact the _Olympia. _Tell them we're moving out."

"Roger." The radio operator flipped switches around the monitor. "_Olympia_, this is the _Newton_. We are go. I repeat, we are go."

From just outside the colony's perimeter, a massive ship appeared from behind another asteroid. The ship dwarfed the _Newton_. The ship was about the size of the entire space dock. Its deck was covered in turrets. Its main armament were twelve twenty-inch guns, divided among four turrets. There were more than twenty supporting armaments. The _Olympia_ fired its thrusters and loomed closer to the colony.

Aboard the Federation's patrol flagship, the _Oregon_, the radar operator noticed the movement of the _Newton_. "Sir, we have a ship moving towards the colony. It would appear to be an _Einstein_-class cruiser."

"What? Damn. Give them not a single warning. Fire as soon as we can get a shot!"

"Yes, sir." The turrets of the _Oregon_ swiveled towards the _Newton_.

Aboard the _Olympia_, the ship's radar detected the _Oregon_ and the other ships. "Sir, we have a _Washington-class_, supported by six _Memphis_-class."

The captain, a middle-aged man with a scar under his right eye and large eyebrows, pondered his choices. They could open fire, since the Federation ships were in firing range and the _Olympia_ wasn't even in the Federation's radar range. However, that would alert the Federation to the presence of the _Olympia_. If they waited for the _Newton_ to fire first, on the other hand, then the _Olympia_ would be within the Federation's firing range. "Damn it to hell. Prepare for anti-ship combat. Put us at Condition Red. Raise blast shutters and order all gunners to firing positions. All engines ahead full. When ready, main guns are to fire at the _Washington-class_. Load all missile tubes and prepare for firing of Firestarters."

Aboard the _Olympia_, the ship began to turn into chaos. The engineers and the gunners scrambled to get in position. The missiles and guns loaded themselves. The massive turrets turned to the _Oregon_. The missiles, large anti-ship missiles known as Firestarters, were capable of ripping a hole in the colony in case one missed. "Sir, we are waiting on your command."

"God be with us...Fire the main guns at the _Washington-class_." As he said that, the vice-captain repeated the order. The ship's massive cannons opened fire at the _Oregon_. One after another, large shells were thrown into space via the railguns that were the ship's main guns. The shells slammed into the _Oregon_, ripping holes in the hull.

"Sir, we're under fire from something outside of our radar range."

"Severe damage to the port engines."

"Gunport seven is gone, sir!"

"Outside our range! Only one kind of ship has that range..." The captain wasn't concerned about his ship. Instead, he was concerned about what was attacking them. "Shit, it's an _Olympic_. Move the _Orlando_, the _Portland_, the _Athens_, and the _Harrisburg _to firing position to shoot down the damn monster!"

Four ships slowly moved away from the rest of the ships. They moved towards the encroaching _Olympia_. Their smaller fifteen-inch guns would be like peashooters compared to the twenty-inch guns of the _Olympia._ The _Olympia'_s smaller guns fired on the approaching _Memphis-_class. The ships tried to turn their turrets. However, the _Olympic_-class had ten dual five-inch turrets for a total of twenty guns firing at any given time. The _Olympia_'s five-inch guns were modified to include a prototype rapid reloading mechanism. The small shells ripped through the outer armor of half of the quartet of ships.

The fifteen-inch guns were pelted by the five-inch shells. The smaller shells may not be able to pack as much of a punch as the fifteen-inch, but by the time two fifteen-inch shells fired, three of the five-inch from _one _of the turrets. The five-inch shells were three times faster than the fifteen-inch shells. They were hitting the armor like marbles hitting glass. While one wouldn't be damaging, a cluster of them would eventually shatter the protective clear material. And that was what was happening with the armor plating of the ship's hulls.

Cluster after cluster of shell slammed into the sides of the _Orlando_ and the _Athens_. Then, the _Athens_'s forward magazine was ripped open. Another cluster slammed the magazine. It was an inevitable disaster. The shells and missiles stored within the magazine exploded in a chain reaction. Nothing could prevent the rest of the ship from being ripped apart by detonations from the inside. The _Athens_ was now nothing more than twisted steel and glass.

The _Orlando_ and the _Portland_ moved closer. The _Harrisburg_ simply continued firing from a safe distance. It would appear as though the _Harrisburg_ was the command ship of the patrol fleet. The _Orlando_'s fifteen-inch guns fired again and again. The _Portland _barely could keep up with the _Orlando _as it crept to the right side of the _Olympia_.

"Sir, permission to fire Wisps at the ship trying to flank us to starboard."

"Fire them before it is in the firing angle of the front five-inch guns."

What looked like panels on the side of the _Olympia_ were actually missile tube coverings. Like if a strong wind blew a shutter open, the _Olympia_'s missile tubes opened. As the _Portland_ neared the _Olympia_, the missiles flew out of their protective carrying cases and into space towards the _Portland_. The missiles struck across the entire body of the _Portland_. The ships' hull shattered as the missiles struck. The _Portland_ was sunk.

The _Harrisburg_ and _Orlando_ were all that remained from the interception fleet. The _Oregon_, the flagship, knew this was bad. "_Orlando _and _Harrisburg_, you are to return to our fleet. We'll hold them off at the harbor." The two ships turned around and fled, still firing at the _Olympia_.

Inside the colony, the strike teams regrouped. "Good job, Lieutenant Commander. Other than that reactor incident, this has been flawless on our part. The _Olympia_ is holding off the Federation at the front harbor. There's no chance that the Federation will realize we're leaving from the other harbor." Yes. The strike from the _Olympia_ was a feint. There was no reason to suspect a carrier hiding under the colony. Which is what the _Daedalus _was doing.

"Men, begin the recovery operation." A young female captain, with short brown hair, ordered to her crew. The massive carrier's engines lit up as the ship began to move.

Inside the colony, a signal indicated that it was time for the mobile suits to return to the ship. The Kami, followed by the Akuma and the Tenshis, flew above the city. Beneath them, civilians emerged from the subways, waving the flag of the Mars Empire. They were cheering the Imperial units on. They were free from the Federation rule. The strike unit landed safely on the deck of the _Eridanus_-class carrier the _Daedalus_ five minutes later.

As soon as all of the mobile suits were on the deck, the ship peeled away from the colony. Captain Sarah Godwin then picked up the telephone-like radio microphone. "This is the _Daedalus_, the children are asleep on the couch. We are taking them to their bed now."

"Roger, _Daedalus_, we will follow suit." The captain of the _Olympia_, Harold Lewis, responded to the _Daedalus_'s captain. "Pull back and regroup with the _Daedalus_'s carrier force. Contact the _Newton_, the _Lewis_, the _Williams_, and the _Yancy_. Tell them that we're moving to regroup. Operation is a success."

Chapter II:

Earth is my Birthplace


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Earth is my Birthplace

"Alright, begin the launch preparations." Hong Kong spaceport was a booming district on March 2, AA 150. The second of each month was special for Hong Kong. Arklite Industries had a shipyard built on an artificial island (that Arklite also built) for the Earth Federation's space fleet. The shipyard built only _Cleveland_-class cruisers. Before the Federation requested combat-ready ships with mobile suit carrying capabilities, the shipyard built only _Memphis_-class frigates. Arklite boasted that it could build a ship a week, which is an impressive feat considering that Arklite's shipyards were relatively small. Even during the Tsunamis of 144, Arklite continued its "ship-a-week" policy.

When the _Cleveland_-class was commissioned, Arklite took the contract to build all of them. The cruisers required about twice as much manpower and materials to build compared to the _Memphis_-class. Critics thought that Arklite would modify its "ship-a-week" policy. Surprisingly, Arklite did not modify its policy. Even better was the fact they still continued to provide a ship a week. Arklite only faltered once and was unable to produce for two months when it was attacked by an Imperial submarine. That was the only time production was stalled.

Each month, the first is reserved for the commissioning of the _Cleveland_-class, while the second is reserved for the launching. If the ships launch during school hours, the children are allowed to go to the rooftops to watch them launch. Workers are even allowed a half-hour break to view the gray behemoths ascend.

Aboard the SMC-110 _Birmingham_, the newest of the _Cleveland-_class, preparations for launch were being finalized. Because using one of the Federation's mass drivers (The Empire's mass drivers had a special technology that allowed for even longer distances for travel) in such a densely-populated area would be extremely dangerous, Arklite had developed a large, recyclable, and simple thruster attachment much like solid rockets used to lift space shuttles off were used in the late Twentieth and early Twenty-First centuries. This booster had just been attached to the _Birmingham_. The shielding for the ship's front cannons was in the final stages of sealing. On the inside, the mobile suits were being secured and the final loads of supplies being stored.

A young Japanese pilot was finalizing the auto-balancer tuning for his Talon. As the computer gave an all-green for the check, the pilot exited the cockpit and shut the blue hatch.

"Fuuma, the Captain needs all the pilots in the briefing room. So that means you too." An older, more elegant female voice soared through the hangar from the third-floor door into the interior of the ship.

"Right, right, _Commander._ I'll be there shortly." Eiji Fuuma obviously did not want to attend the meeting. However, the captain was a friend of his father's. To not put shame on his family's name, he bit the proverbial bullet and took the lift to the third floor.

"It's not going to be as bad as you think. He's just giving us our orders...I hear we're going to the moon as regulars for Galileo. And that place isn't boring from what I heard." Commander Chun Hei Iwase, a half-Korean pilot, was regarded as one of Asia's "Five Flowers." The Five Flowers are female pilots who have a particular elegance in and out of battle. Chun Hei was known as the Spider Lily because of the deep magenta color she paints her mobile suits.

"Tch, it's still a boring job." Eiji simply brushed past his commander and into an elevator

"Listen, it's your first time in space, right?" Chun Hei responded, darting into the elevator with him.

"Yeah, why?"

"A job as regulars on Earth is boring, I'll admit that. Do you know _why_ it is boring though?"

"Because nothing happens on Earth?" Eiji quickly responded, pondering what she was getting at.

"Close. It's because other than North Europe..._Earth is ours_. We have the atmosphere heavily guarded so the Imperials can't land on our planet. Not to mention the asteroid bases we have between Earth and the Moon provide more than enough protection for our blue planet. In Space...we don't have that kind of protection. Especially at the moon."

The elevator stopped and the two pilots began to walk down the corridor. "So basically, it's boring here because it's nearly impossible for the Enders to land here?"

"Basically, yes. Just remember Lieutenant Junior Grade Fuuma, the moon is our first defense line. If they take our bases there...they can proceed to turn our planet into a dictatorship. And we cann't let that happen."

"No...we won't let that happen." As Eiji finished that sentence, the pair entered the briefing room. The two split up after that, with Chun Hei sitting at the front center and Eiji at the middle left. Around them were twenty pilots, all waiting on the captain to enter and begin.

The lights dimmed as a middle-aged man entered the room from a door to the right of the pilots. The room was moderately-size. It had seven rows of benches that could each sit fifteen people. At the front, there was a massive screen that was not only touch-screen but also connected to a specialized computer that allowed for battle plans to be broadcast to said screen.

As the man entered the room, the pilots stood and saluted. This was the captain of the ship, Captain Ujimasa Katou. "At ease." The captain's suave voice was different from what one would expect from the captain. The pilots sat down and he raised a specialized pointer from a podium. "Thank you all for coming. This is a special trip for me, as this is my seventh ship I have been an officer on. This is also my sixth ship that I have been captain of. Now, as many of you have been whispering about, we are indeed going to Galileo. However, only to resupply."

The Captain pointed at the screen, slightly past the moon at an area labeled DC4. "This ship and the rest of the 3rd Division of the 22nd East Asian Army will join the 11th Defense Fleet around the Fourth Deep Cluster. We are going to be the lead defense unit for Arklite's space headquarters." The room then lit back up. "We will begin the alignment for take-off in ten minutes. That is all, you are dismissed." The Captain walked back through the same door he came in from.

Eiji was amazed at the orders. The lead defense unit for Arklite...it would be a boring but well-earned position. Chun Hei simply stood up and turned to Eiji. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Told you it'd be interesting." She soon simply walked out of the room and to her quarters. Eiji followed her example and entered his quarters. His roommate arrived soon after.

He was another Japanese pilot, but he had a patch of his hair dyed yellow. It gave him a distinct look among the pilots. He wasn't as talkative as Eiji and soon lied down on his bed. Eiji just sat on his, waiting for the order to strap themselves in.

"All hands, alignment is commencing. Please fasten yourself to your beds or the nearest T5-class chair." The ship began to tilt upwards. Beside the _Birmingham_, three other ships also began to tilt upwards. It was the _Birmingham_'s three sister ships, the _Atlanta_, _Sacramento_, and _Long Island_. All three were _Cleveland_-class and all three belonged to the 3rd Division of the 22nd East Asian Army.

Starting with the _Birmingham_, the thrusters on all four ships lit up with a cyan tint. Within five seconds, flames erupted from the nozzles. The ships slowly began their climb to space. Creeping at first, the ships could hardly be seen moving. However, as they exited the launching bay the ships began to pick up speed. From the city, most anyone could see was just a gray silhouette with smoke billowing from beneath it. The ships began to rattle and shake. Inside, it was like a small earthquake.

It took exactly fifteen minutes and forty-eight seconds to exit the atmosphere for each ship. The massive cruisers shed the boosters and shielding for their weapons. "All ahead full. Set course for Galileo." The ships' blue thrusters lit up like a flashlight. The massive behemoth began to cruise towards the ringed ball of rock known as the moon. "What's our ETA for Galileo?" The captain turned towards the younger male beside him.

"Sir, approximate time of arrival at this speed with no interruptions is two days, four hours. We will arrive on March fourth at o-nineteen-hundred."

" Alright. What does the radar look like?"

"We have a small debris field ahead to the port side of the _Atlanta_."

"Hmm. I think it'd be good for our newer pilots to have some training with the Zero-G environment of space. Hideki, tell Commander Iwase to prepare her squadron for launch. Also Lieutenant Commander Hibiki to launch with his squadron. Keep Seki and Ikeda's squadrons on board; we can't have all twenty mobile suits launched at once."

"Affirmative, captain." The young man was Hideki Ikari, the vice-captain of the _Birmingham_. "Maya, get on the comms and tell the Iwase and Hibiki squadrons to launch and for Seki and Ikeda squadrons to standby in their mobile suits. This is not combat."

"Roger." The young CIC operator turned from looking at the vice-captain to her computer. She flipped a switch and leaned towards the microphone in front of her. "Attention. Iwase and Hibiki squadrons are to report to their mobile suits and prepare for launch. Seki and Ikeda squadrons are to report to your mobile suits for standby. I repeat, Iwase and Hibiki squadrons are to report to their mobile suits and prepare for launch. Seki and Ikeda squadrons are to report to your mobile suits for standby."

"What?" For what reason do _we_ have to launch?" Eiji crawled out of bed and started to put on the white space suit with his nametag on it. The suit was over-sized, but once he put the helmet on, it became airtight and the body sealed tight to his body.

"Eiji, don't ask me." His roommate was also putting on his space suit. His was solid black rather than the standard white.

"Shiro, you command a squadron. There's no reason why you shouldn't know."

"Eiji, I told you. I haven't the slightest idea as to why we're launching. Now, let's get to the hangar...maybe someone there will know what the hell is going on." Shiro started to float towards the door. Eiji followed, albeit clumsily. The lack of gravity made movement slightly more complicated as there was now a third axis to move on freely. The two took hold of handles attached to a rail going through the wall and glided down the corridor. They reached another corridor and released the handles. They then grabbed some at the start of that hall. That process repeated itself two more times before they reached the hangar. The two nodded at one another and banged their fists together.

"It's about time, Lieutenant Fuuma." Commander Iwase had already made it to the hangar and was in her magenta-colored Razor. "Any longer and we would have launched without you."

"Sorry, Commander. I'll try to improve my time next chance." Eiji scrambled inside of his Talon's open cockpit. He began to flip switch after switch. The visor lit up and the cockpit's dark interior soon showed the hangar. Eiji flipped two more switches. One closed the cockpit's outer hatch and the other the inner hatch. "Alright Commander, this is Wasp Three, system is green."

"Roger. Wasps two and five, status?"

"Wasp two here, all green."

"Wasp five, all green here too."

"Alright. Our orders are to destroy the debris to the port of the _Atlanta_. That's all that I know right now. Hibiki squadron will be assisting us in this operation. We have clearance to use D-Five weapons."

"Couldn't they just use the ships' main guns to take out that debris?" Eiji started to change balancer settings in the Talon's computer since it hadn't been adjusted for space use.

"Captain wants us to get some training before we get to Galileo. Ikeda and Seki's teams get the next debris field." The thinner visor of the Razor lit up as Chun Hei closed her hatch. "Not to mention if there is an enemy fleet waiting, then we'd be giving our position away."

"Right, right. Like _we_ couldn't fight a couple of their ships and mobile suits off."

A massive lift system grabbed the shoulders and feet of the Razor. In a matter of seconds, the Razor was in the center of the small hangar. "Lieutenant Fuuma, don't get arrogant. They have aces who have shot down pilots more talented than you. Not to mention their mobile suits aren't cheap."

"Yeah, yeah. They use 'quality' parts for those cyclopes." A slot in the bottom of the hangar, beneath the Razor, opened. The massive mobile suit began to slowly sink into the hole. At the bottom was a linear catapult, much like the ones used on 21st-Century aircraft carriers. The difference was essentially these were propelled by magnets instead of steam like the older ones.

"Bridge, this is Commander Iwase. I am ready for launch." The clamps on the feet released and the mobile suit was lowered by the shoulders onto the two foot stands.

"Commander Iwase, once final preparations are complete, you may launch."

"Roger bridge." Clamps on the sides of stands locked onto the feet of the Razor. The shoulder restraints released and raised back up. The Razor was pulled to the back of the massive corridor and two panels opened on the sides. The left contained the Razor's shield and the right contained a large bazooka. The bazooka itself had a clip/cooling system on the end that merged with the shoulder pad. The Razor grabbed the bazooka and the shield slid into a slot on the arm. From behind, another panel opened and two spare clips for the bazooka were attached to the back of the "skirt" armor. The mechanical arms holding the items retracted and the panels closed.

In front of the magenta-colored beast, a massive door opened. The two halves opened outwards. As they exposed the empty space outside, a pair of specialized emitters fired a short laser outwards, since they were guiding the launch. A screen appeared on the heads-up-display in the cockpit with six bars. The first three were red. The next two were yellow. The final was green. The top red bar was the only one lit up.

"This is Commander Iwase, launching in Razor." The bars lit up rapidly and the mobile suit lurched forward. The two stands shot forward in unison at extremely high speeds. The mobile suit launched out as the stands reached the end the corridor. The Razor darted to the side and took position alongside the bridge of the massive ship she had launched from.

One after another, four Talons followed the same process that the Razor had gone through less than a minute before. The _Birmingham_'s first squadron had launched for the first time without a single problem. The bridge crew began to clap for the success of the Captain. "Congratulations, Commander Iwase. You led the first launch operation for this ship."

"Thank you, Captain. Now, Wasp Three and Two, take my left flank. Wasps Five and Four, take my right." As the units re-arranged, five more mobile suits launched in the same order of the Iwase unit. "Ah, Shiro. It's nice you finally joined us."

"Heh, I'm surprised that the Spider Lily even had the need to launch." Shiro's black Razor took position at the other side of the bridge. The white bear on the shoulder of Hibiki's unit was a symbol associated with him. His nickname was the "White Bear of Okinawa." This was an ironic misnomer, as his mobile suits were always solid black with a custom red visor.

"Alright Wasps, let's swarm." Chun Hei turned her joysticks around and the magenta Razor boosted upwards and to the left. The unit passed over the bridge and to the _Atlanta_. The four Talons supporting the Razor boosted after her.

"Alright my young bears, we're going to support those annoying bees." Shiro and his unit followed the Iwase team. The two v-formation squadrons began to zip towards a group of mangled ships that have been floating since before the Federation's Orbital Defense Network's formation.

"We should be fine to fire wherever. These appear to be Vesuvius-class carriers from the Empire's first attempt to attack Earth directly." Chun Hei began a final scan of the surrounding area. "Okay, coast is clear. Begin attack."

"Roger." The entire squadron responded in unison.

"Shiro, keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

"Just because I'm half a rank beneath you does _not_ mean you can order me around, dammit." Shiro removed his helmet and attached it to the seat.

Chun Hei giggled slightly. "Oh? I won't order you around on that premise. Instead, I'll go with your position – supporting _my _unit."

"Tch, whatever." Shiro flipped a switch. "Alright Grizzlies, let's sit back for now."

Eiji's Talon raised its arm and in turn its bazooka. The Talon fired two rounds at the bow of the wreckage. Both hit the side of the hangar, and a large explosion ripped the bow into pieces. The debris slammed into the Talon and knocked it slightly backwards. However, it unbalanced the massive machine. "What the hell? Commander, I thought we could hit anywhere!"

"Eiji, I had no idea there was anything that could explode with that much...force. Come on, just get a little bit farther away and attack again."

A few miles ahead, another debris field silently orbited the planet Earth. Inside another carrier's wreckage, a lethal perplexity hid within its derelict hangars. "They took the bait, Commander."

"Morons, thinking they were safe attacking a debris field. _You never know what you'll find_." In the midst of the shadowy silence, a single scarlet eye illuminated the bleak darkness of the hangar.


End file.
